Phoenix Pandon
Phoenix Pandon is a hyperevolved Pandon that is worshipped as the reincarnation of a deity by aliens on the tropical Planet Trigox. Appearance Phoenix Pandon resembles King Pandon, but its heads and the end of its tail have sort of feathered crests that sometimes appear as fire. From the sides of its arms and torso, it can generate a pair of wings formed out of energy/fire. Its entire body commonly glows orange, while its wings and back area are a bit blue/white from the intense energy it produces, kind of staining that area. History Origins Many years ago, there was a jungle planet known as Trigox which was home to several alien tribes. All of them were united by one cause: the worship of a religious entity known only as "The Phoenix" who would protect their planet in times of need. However, despite being worshipped it wasn't actually that powerful. One day, the planet was invaded by a group of ambitious, dastardly Alien Ghos, who brought with them a powerful King Pandon. Through the wishes of the tribes, The Phoenix was summoned to engage in combat with the threat, however it was defeated and nearly killed. As a last resort, the Phoenix flew directly into Pandon's body, forming a link with its two minds. It discovered the truth, that like most Pandons used for invasion, this one had been terribly raised and mistreated in order to make it aggressive and destructive. The Phoenix offered that it didn't have to be this way, offering to free Pandon and give it the power to defend this planet's people from those that sought to torment them the way it was tormented by the Alien Ghos. The two heads agreed and by a sort of possession, the firebird entities fused into one: Phoenix Pandon. The astonished Alien Ghos were wiped out by the new guardian's intense fire, and to celebrate its rebirth and victory, it cried down in happiness to Planet Trigox's villages as it flew around the jungle planet on fiery wings. Battle with Ketura Seen and acknowledged as the Phoenix reborn, Phoenix Pandon was worshipped by the tribes of Planet Trigox, who offered it gifts and sacrifice just as they did for its old mind. The planet was peaceful until another invader came: a mad Alien Zetton, Ketura, bent on conquest of the primitive world. He sent down a Zetton which annihilated the tribes' defenses and laid waste to several villages before it was challenged by Phoenix Pandon itself. The Zetton tried its hardest, but its own firepower was greatly outclassed by that of the two-headed guardian. One final wave of flames boiled through its Zetton Barrier and cooked it alive. Furious, Ketura fled back into the depths of space. Meanwhile, Trigox's people rebuilt the destroyed villages, reinforced their defense systems and moved on. But they weren't ready for what came next. Ketura himself descended to the planet, bringing with him a never-before-seen super weapon: Bagu Zetton. The native people quickly contacted Phoenix Pandon via a ritual and warned it of the new foe, Trigox's guardian beast quickly flying into battle. Both by the two kaiju's clash and a hit-and-run assault on villages by Ketura in his ship, large tracts of the planet's lush terrain were reduced to barren wasteland. Eventually, by luck, one of the Trigox natives' primitive catapults hit a weak spot on Ketura's ship, causing it to crash in a fiery explosion. In spite of its master's death, Bagu Zetton continued its assault, and Phoenix Pandon was forced to its limit. In one last effort, it lit its entire body on fire and flew into Bagu Zetton as the original Phoenix flew into this Pandon long ago, causing a colossal burst of flames. When the ashes settled, both were gone. Trigox was saved, but its guardian was seemingly dead... Except it wasn't. Phoenix Pandon had inherited the Phoenix's power of regeneration and reincarnation, and so it would be back to guard the planet again very soon, even before the natives needed help again. As for Ketura, it wasn't the end for him either. As his ship was destroyed, some mysterious outside force reached across the dimensions and warped him to parts unknown... Excerlics Continuity HEY ZHU Powers and Abilities * Pyrokinesis: Thanks to its Phoenix powers, Phoenix Pandon has greatly enhanced power over fire. ** Phoenix Fire Wings: By spreading its arms, Phoenix Pandon can bend fire around its arms and body to materialize giant wings formed of fiery energy. Not only does it use these wings to fly, but it can also use them to strike opponents in close-range battle. *** Drought Winger: By flapping its fiery wings, Phoenix Pandon can generate heat waves that greatly raise temperatures in the area, drying up water sources and preventing crops from growing. However, if used after a rainstorm on Planet Trigox, it benevolently provides sunlight to crops and the jungle. *** Phoenix Vortex: As it was originally a King Pandon, Phoenix Pandon can generate a tornado, using its wings to set it on fire. *** Phoenix Defend: Phoenix Pandon brings its wings together in front of its body, forming a shield of heat to block attacks. ** Phoenix Nova Bullet: Phoenix Pandon's version of the normal King Pandon's fireballs, they burn at temperatures of more than 10 million degrees and cause massive, fiery explosions. *** Phoenix Nova Impact: The Nova Bullets condensed into beams, a blue one fired from the left mouth and a white beam from the right mouth. Said to be even hotter than Grigio Regina's Ultimate Bone Breathter, which is comparable to the core of the Sun. ** Phoenix Fiery Rain: From the feathers on its heads, back and tail, Phoenix Pandon can shoot barrages of fire bullets into the air which rain down on the environment in a similar fashion to Reugosite or Hellberus. ** Phoenix Heater: Phoenix Pandon can heat up its entire body or set itself on fire to repel attackers or strengthen its own attacks in melee. *** Phoenix Final Divine Sacrifice: Phoenix Pandon's ultimate attack. Using Phoenix Heater to its utmost limit and forming its fire wings, it flies into the opponent and releases all of its energy in an Ultra Dynamite-like explosion. This technique can destroy nearly anything, but temporarily kills Phoenix Pandon and forces it to reincarnate. * Regeneration: Thanks to its internal energy, Phoenix Pandon can regenerate from most wounds in a matter of minutes, even a lost limb or head. ** Phoenix Rebirth: If Phoenix Pandon is killed, or dies using its Phoenix Final Divine Sacrifice, it will soon be reborn as a new physical incarnation of itself along with the Phoenix entity that inhabits its body, forming together from particles and ashes that were left from its previous death. Gallery PhoenixPandon.png|Image by Furnozilla Trivia * Emgaltan was slow as a powerless Chronorm to make this page, so Kit did it instead. ** Em still helped though. * I, ironically, managed to come up with a crap ton of abilities as Zhu usually does. Category:KitsuneSoldier Category:Emgaltan Category:Zhu Huong Ng Category:Pandon Variations Category:Fan Kaiju Category:Fire Kaiju Category:Bird Kaiju Category:Flying Kaiju Category:Deities Category:Fusion Kaiju Category:Ultraman Virus Kaiju Category:Kaiju Allies Category:Free-To-Use Category:Free-To-Edit Category:Emgaltan's Continuity Category:Aliens Category:Ultraman Virus